1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to connections (i.e., a physical bond) with communication between biopharmaceutical containers and/or conduits.
2. Description of the Related Art
First of all, the invention more particularly has as its object a connecting part with communication for biopharmacy designed to connect two containers and/or conduits and to bring their inner spaces into communication. Secondly, a unit comprising such a connecting part with communication and at least one blocking clamp, and/or at least one functional means placed at least partially in the inner space of such a part. Thirdly, an assembly that consists of such a connecting part with communication, a first container or conduit, and a second container or conduit. Fourthly, a functional device for implementing a biopharmaceutical process that comprises at least a first container or conduit and a second container or conduit participating in such an assembly. And, fifthly, a process for connecting two containers and/or conduits with communication in biopharmacy.
Here, biopharmacy or biopharmaceutical is defined as that which relates to biotechnology, to pharmacy, and more generally to the medical field. In particular, biopharmaceutical product is defined as a product that is obtained from biotechnology—culture media, cellular cultures, buffer solutions, liquids of artificial nutrition, or a pharmaceutical product or more generally a product that is designed to be used in the medical field, at least in part in solid form that is more or less finely divided, in liquid form, or in paste form.
In biopharmacy, the need exists to be able to connect with communication, in a stationary, removable and sealed manner, parts such as—or parts of—containers and/or conduits, which, if necessary, can be integrated in more or less complex units that can comprise several containers and/or conduits that are combined with one another, and, if necessary, one or more access means in the inner space of such containers and/or conduits and/or one or more functional means. Such functional means are, for example, capable of and designed for treatment of a biopharmaceutical product, for example a means for mixing, aeration, measuring (collecting) data, or pumping, or capable of and designed for support of the containers and/or conduits. Such functional means are, as appropriate, capable of and designed to be placed completely inside or outside or partly inside and partly outside such containers and/or conduits.
Here, “containers” conventionally refers to that which in biopharmacy is capable of and designed in its inner space to contain, encase or enclose certain biopharmaceutical contents or, if necessary, several biopharmaceutical contents, in a more or less long-lasting or permanent static manner. Such biopharmaceutical contents are typically a biopharmaceutical product but can also be a functional means, as defined above. Such containers are, for example, pouches, sheaths, containers, receptacles, bioreactors, or else funnels for biopharmaceutical use, where this list is not limiting.
Such containers, considered collectively, are either rigid or flexible (for example, to be able to be folded flat before use) or partially rigid and partially flexible. As appropriate, they are made of stainless steel or plastic, with these embodiments not being limiting, and their capacity can range from less than one liter to more than 3,000 liters, with these values not being limiting.
Depending on the applications, such containers have a function of storage, shipping, handling, transfer or else bioreaction, where this list is not limiting.
As appropriate, such containers are for multiple use or single use.